Bile
by NarInu
Summary: looked up at her, this inhumane person that people would call...,. SHE wasn't the least bit kind, no, she was a monster yelling into my face like I was just some kind of animal. A scavenger, only here to crawl and serve her every desire. Her face is red,
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at her, this inhumane person that people would call...,. SHE wasn't the least bit kind, no, she was a monster yelling into my face like I was just some kind of animal. A scavenger, only here to crawl and serve her every desire. Her face is red, it practically always is from yelling all the time. Hair frizzy and greased with sweat. Her bony hands frailed around, yelling into my face while speckles of hot saliva sprayed my face.

"You discusting peace of shit! You don't do anything right!"

"Discusting." Thats all I was to her, a lowsy door mat SHE used to stomp her feet on whenever they were dirty.

"look at you! your a filthy beast! I told you to bring back sugar and...what is it I see here?" she held up a small pouch. "...Salt! " she smashed the pouch into my face causing my nose to flow a hot sticky substance. It's always this way...she asks for me to bring her back something from the market...I bring it back and it's not correct, even though it was exactly what she told me to get. I dare not reach up to wipe the sticky subtance away. Why? Because I don't have her permission. I stand and i don't move a muscle because SHE's talking. Yelling.

"Your useless, why can't you be more like your HIM? But NO...YOU just wanna be bad! Your evil!" yep, she always brings him into this...my brother... sesshomaru. Though I'm not allowed to call him that though. Nope, I'm not her child...I'm just an IT. Here to serve HER family. I'm a bad boy, so I don't deserve a name.

"...Did I tell you to bleed on my floor!" well if you wouldn't have hittin me... I wouldn't be bleeding now would I! Thats what I feel like saying, but I dare not. ...SLAP!... shearing pain...she back handed me across the face.

"Scrubb it up right now!" she pushed my face to the ground. I start to scrub it up with my tattered shirt...if you could call it that.

"FASTER!" she stomps on my back. I grab my back, a surge of pain catching me off guard. UH OH...here it comes. I clench my stomach and then the floor knowin what was comming...I start couthing and then the hacking starts up. Here it comes...the bile. This time it's a maroon color.

"You discusting fuck! I didn't say you could vomit!" she pulls my head up by the hair and glares into my face, my body's limp. Nope no compasion...NOTHING, it's hard to say that I was truly her son, who came from her very own body. Her own flesh and blood. But no, I am nothing...Im an IT.


	2. Chapter 2

Good times

...It wasn't always like this...

Mom is in the kitchen packing a picnic basket getting ready for our day of fun. Her long elegant silver hair pratically down to her bottom. Great bright green eyes filled with exitement. I come running into the kitchen. "Kaa-san! why do we always go on picnics on saturday?" I twisted up my face. "is it a holiday?" she smiled.

"No, but I guess you could call it that. Today is the only day that everyone is home. Your father doesn't work today and you and sesshomaru don't have school." I just started my first year of kindergarden. "So, were all here, therefore we should be together." she stood up and playfully tapped my nose. I grinned. We always would go out on saturdays to the park and have picnics. Me and sesshomaru always play on the swings and see who could go higher, today I'm gonna beat him!

Me and sesshomaru ran out across the bright green field heading for the swing set. Sesshomaru was only one year older than me so I could keep up with him. "I'm still gonna beat you so why try?" he called back to me grinning.

"Nuh uh! Today i'm gonna go higher! just watch!"

"over my dead body!" we both hopped on a swing.

"Hurry back for lunch!" kaa-san called out to us.

"And don't go too far!" Father added and sat down on the picnic mat with kaa-san. Father's realy tall and he has long silver hair just like okaa-san. He's the bravest yokai i know. he's stoic. That's the word kaa-san always useses.

Back from the park. Dad is sitting on his bed reading a book. I tap him on the shoulder and look up. "what is it Inuyasha?" he looked at me questionaly. I scrunch up my face. " why is sesshomaru better than me in every thing?" My dad put on a look I didn't quite understand and picked me up to sit on his lap.

"Now what gives you that idea?" I could feel the rumble of his deep voice on my head from his chest. I looked up. "He always beats me in everything! Go, Chinese checkers,running, Eerything! I'm not good at anything!" I frailed my hands. I then huffed because he just smiled back at me. "Oh, but Inuyasha, that isnt everything. You can't think of one thing that you are good at?" I bowed my head and said no. He lifted my face up. "Inuyasha, you have a great imagination. Don't you remember your mother always telling you that?" I huffed.

"Imagination doesn't count! It's not a real thing!"

"Oh, but son, it is! You know the books I always read to you before bed?" I nodded my head. "The people who wrote those books have very big imaginations. Just like you." I grinned and asked if I could be a writer.

"ofcourse you can! As long as you keep that imagination in your head, you will be a great writer some day!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I always felt safe in my fathers arms. As long as he was here, nothing could harm me.

untill...that day...

Okay...Can anyone tell me if I'm saying the wrong word for "mother" in japanese I know that one is formal and another is not so..if i'm wrong please tell me what mother in japanese is k? Oh and if anyone knows what "father" in japanese is tell me also! peace out! REVIEW!


End file.
